


Replaced

by KristaLynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Feeling of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaLynn/pseuds/KristaLynn
Summary: A new girl joins the RFA and all the members are smitten with her.  Krista isn't buying it.Not my best work, but i'm pretty damn proud of it.





	Replaced

“Guys, this is Katie. She’s gonna be a part of the RFA now.” Seven said as he introduced a young blonde girl to the group. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” She smiled. All the men were entranced with her smile. The other member, Krista, who was the groups party coordinator, felt uneasy. Katie walked over to shake Krista’s hand, and she then whispered in her ear. “If you try and stop me, I'll kill you.” Krista yanked her hand back and watched as she walked over to the other boys. Her heart sank when she noticed Katie getting fairly close to her love interest, Yoosung. 

A few days later, Krista received a message from Katie titled “Krista the Whore.” Krista opened it and inside were pictures of her in linguine. Krista was horrified. Underneath it was the message, “You tell on me and these are going public.” Krista dropped her phone. These pics were photo-shopped! Krista held her heart. She couldn't even tell Seven, the groups hacker about this. She cried herself to sleep that night. 

“Why don’t we invite the banker? We could ask for help with the next party and gain some more funding?” Krista walked into the party room to see Katie with the boys making plans for the next RFA party. 

“Oh! Krista! Glad you’re here! Katie came up with a really good idea for the party. Look at all these people we can invite thanks to her.” Yoosung stated. Katie smirked and held Yoosung’s hand. Krista painfully took notes and filled out the sheets. Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, Seven, and Jahee looked happy with Katie. Krista placed the notes in her bag and walked away. 

“Hey, Yoosung, can we hang out for a bit? I rented a really good movie we can watch.” 

“Sorry Krista, I’m out with Katie. She took me to a musical! Apparently she invited everyone else but you were the only one that didn’t show up. 

“I was busy…..I’m sorry..” She lied, clutching her heart. 

“Krista? You ok?” 

“I’ll let ya be! Goodbye Yoosung!” She hung up and held her legs. Katie was trying to replace Krista. Krista knew her days in the RFA were done. She took her friends, her job, and Yoosung. Krista packed up her things and sent one last text message to the RFA before she left the apartment. 

 

“Hm?” Yoosung picked up his phone. He covered his mouth reading the message. 

“To all of you in the RFA that took care of me, thank you. I’ve enjoyed your company these past few months. An issue has come forth and I can’t hold the coordinator position anymore. I'm sure Katie will be a great replacement. Thank you for everything. I’ll miss you all dearly.” 

“Well that’s unfortunate. Looks like I’ll be the next coordinator.” Katie beamed. Yoosung grabbed his phone and fled to Seven’s home.

 

Krista meanwhile was in a homeless shelter. She sold off her phone so she could get food. She figured she didn't need it seeing the RFA didn't need her. She began to cry. The RFA was her family and she lost all of them. Eventually she tired herself out and went to sleep with tears in her eyes. 

“Seven! Did you know about this?!” Yoosung shouted as he let Seven read the message. 

“I just read it.” Seven clicked on a few things. “I’m tracking her location now.” As Seven looked up Krista’s location, he also looked at her phone history and saw the message that Katie has sent. “Yoosung, you might wanna see this.” Yoosung’s nose started to bleed seeing the pictures. 

“Oh my god, Katie blackmailed Krista!” 

“Yea, and it looks like she couldn't say a thing about it.” Seven was furious. “Katie messed with a fellow RFA member. Krista must of left because of Katie!” he paused. “I can’t find a location for her phone. Yoosung, we may not-” Yoosung had already bolted out the door. “You’ve matured.” Seven smirked. 

“Krista!” Zen shouted

“Oy! Krista!” yelled Jahee

“Why are you looking for her? She’s left the RFA.” Katie said. 

“Krista is an irreplaceable person to us.” Jumin said. “If there’s a problem we’ll do what we can to fix it.” Yoosung then ran in and slammed Katie against a wall. 

“YOU JERK! YOU CAUSED KRISTA TO RUN AWAY!” 

“Calm it Yoosung.” Seven walked in. 

“What’s going on?” Zen asked. 

“Our friend Katie here has blackmailed Krista into staying quiet.” Seven then held up an envelope. “I found these while doing a background check. If you don’t comply I'll upload these.” 

“DON” T YOU EVEN DARE!” Hissed Katie. 

“I suggest you leave the RFA and don’t ever come back.” He tossed the envelope. “If you do come back, I'll upload the ones I downloaded to my computer, and I'll edit them so badly you’ll be a laughing stock.” 

“I WON”T FORGET THIS!” She kicked Seven and fled. 

“How do we find Krista?” Zen asked. 

“I’d suggest cops to look for her. “Jumin replied. 

“Y-Yoosung….” A voice made Yoosung turn around. A brunette girl was peaking from around the corner.

“Krista!” He ran to her and held her tightly. “I was so worried about you!” 

“Thank god we found her.” Seven replied. “Where were you?” 

“I stayed in a homeless shelter. That apartment was like my home. I felt once Katie took my place I’d have to leave.” 

“No one will ever replace you.” Yoosung said. “Katie may have had good ideas, but they’d only work if you were our coordinator. 

“You’re our family. We can’t do anything unless we have you.” Zen replied. 

“We were so intent on Katie we forgot about Krista. I feel filthy.” Jumin said. 

“Yo! I got Krista’s phone back!” Seven exclaimed. “Tell ya what $50 isn’t much.” 

“Krista, I love you. Don’t ever leave. I’ll protect you from any threat.” Yoosung said. Krista nodded. “You’ll live with me now so i’ll always be there. 

“We need you.” Said Zen

“You’re a part of this family.” Said Jahee

“You’re always welcome here.” Replied Jumin

“We love you.” Replied Yoosung

“We won’t abandon you.” Seven answered. With a huge group hug, Krista felt warm and happy she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Yoosung.


End file.
